


二手货

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 剩菜二手货给我我不在意你去过哪里走过多少英里我依然爱你——————肯尼从四年级开始喜欢克雷格•塔克。他在初中时喜欢他。他们还是低年级的高中生时，他喜欢他。 在克雷格对任何事物的憎恨和一个叫特维克•特威克的障碍之间，肯尼不得不学会耐心……但是高三到了，机会也随之而来。肯尼和克雷格发现他们每天都要共坐一辆车，而且在这种情况下，他们也会交流自己的生活。
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sloppy Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506396) by [irlmagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmagicalgirl/pseuds/irlmagicalgirl). 



oOo

在他生命中的某个阶段，棒球对于肯尼来说似乎是一个糟糕的玩意。事实上，棒球对他所有的朋友来说都是一个糟糕的玩意。南方公园少年棒球联盟是一场厚颜无耻的狗屎秀。那个季节太热了，除了父母没人 _在乎_ 这个比赛，也没有人有动力，而且北方公园也没人会挥棒（因为同样没人在乎，他们90%的时间都在吊打北方公园），这意味着比赛极其缓慢。因为没有 _赛点_ ，也就没有乐趣。

然后高中生活开始了。

出乎意料的是，南方公园高中还保留了一些体育运动。也许是因为他们真的有资金，而且这个城镇是如此痴迷于体育运动，所以高中体育运动是他们认定的一部分。 这是南方公园最接近于拥有一支真正的职业运动队的地方，所以他们相信这一切都是值得的。尽管这一切只意味着能得到真正的装备去参加丹佛学校的比赛，但就足够了。

尽管南方公园少年棒球联盟和南方公园高中体育运动之间有着巨大的差异，但仍有许多人对肯尼决定加入棒球队感到惊讶。他实际上 _不得不去_ 。很多人都有打过棒球。事实上，南方公园高中的规模很小，所以甚至没有人需要先试打。你想打棒球，你就是校队的一员。因此，肯尼班上的一些正派的男孩也有和他一起玩。事实上，人们并不指望肯尼参与进学生的体育活动中……这是一个严重的错误判断。肯尼喜欢呆在幕后，这与他想置身事外没有多大关系，而更多的是与个人内心的挣扎有关。用他常听到的那个词来形容他，他的高度堕落与他是个荡妇没有多大关系。老实说，他想，如果他真的偶尔做一次爱，他就不会那么痴迷于性了。这种事情并不像他的同学们所认为的那样经常发生。他从来没有引导他们走向正确的方向。 就让他们想着自己愿意想的吧。 这只是给了他更多的机会让他们大吃一惊。

肯尼并不讨厌体育运动，他既喜欢观看比赛，也喜欢参与比赛。他的忍耐力又不是很好。 他把这归咎于自己成瘾的吸烟习惯和营养不良。只有一半是他的问题。这就是为什么他放弃田径，这是一个遗憾，因为跑得快些就已经用掉了他全部力量。他每小时只能这样一次。他不可能在足球界生存下来，这对他来说是好事，因为，尽管他告诉斯坦，足球是他最不喜欢的运动。 对他来说，这有些不好的地方，他很高兴自己有了一个不被迫去踢球的借口。

但是棒球。棒球他最理想的运动。比赛在春天举行，而不是像少年棒球联盟那样在夏天举行。除非你是投手或者捕手（他不是），否则不需要很大的耐力。他仍然可以炫耀他的速度，只需要在短时间内爆发。他喜欢那些制服。事实上，他很擅长打球，而且很享受球棒击球的感觉。这是一个很好的减压方法。 所有这些都是变成了理由，用来回答任何想知道他为什么做出这个决定的人。对他来说，有这样的理由是很方便的，因为他不可能告诉任何人他决定打球的真正原因。

最终的决定性因素是克雷格•塔克在球队里。 肯尼有一个严格以克雷格•塔克为中心的任务需要执行。

在肯尼看来，克雷格作为一个人类有着尚未开发的潜力（强调 _尚未开发_ ）。事实上，肯尼觉得他们有很多共同点。 他们都超脱了那些俗世的胡说八道。在肯尼这看来，他在很小的时候就比他的同学看到了更多的“真实世界”。在看到街上有人因为毒品交易而死，或者看到你父母因为没有东西吃而大打出手之后，学校的闹剧似乎不再存在了。见鬼，在你自己死后，没有什么事情看起来能那么戏剧化了。而在克雷格这边，他几乎超脱了一切，因为他几乎憎恨任何事物。

用肯尼对自己的话来说，他抽烟有两个原因，第一，这不会要了他的命（他或许可以试试看），第二，他觉得自己有很多压力需要释放，如果这不起作用的话，那可真该死。克雷格抽烟也有两个理由，第一，他根本不在乎，第二，这是一个逃避任何社交场合的很好的借口。克雷格还有第三个秘密原因，那就是他的咖啡消费量在高中早期增加了两倍，而且自从他听说吸烟和咖啡一起很好，他的吸烟量也增加了两倍。但那是另外一回事。 重点是，肯尼和克雷格都抽烟，而且，在肯尼看来，他们看起来都像性感的坏蛋，因此，他们有很多共同点。他们都远离生活中的无所谓废话，他们都被逼着抽烟。不管他们是怎么变成，也不管肯尼是以一种不顾一切的方式来对抗克雷格的冷酷态度。重点是，他们已经到达了同一个目的地，肯尼觉得这意味着他和克雷格有着共同的东西，一种使他们与其他同学区别开来的共通点。

然而，肯尼的兴趣并不是从克雷格开始吸烟开始的。这只是一个主要的催化剂。那是在他们一起上小学的几年前开始的。 即使在那个时候，克雷格也有一种“谁管你”的态度。看在上帝的份上，那孩子对老师竖中指。即使是肯尼在那时也跟他划清了界限。尽管如此，这行为本身就是值得称赞的，而且即使在那时，肯尼也知道他和克雷格必须在同一条路上。在去先锋镇的路上，他甚至想方设法成为克雷格的 _实地考察伙伴_ ，只是为了与这个孩子建立更紧密的联系，但他没有取得什么成功。虽然在大部分的旅程中，他们确实必须手牵手并保持伙伴关系，但克雷格似乎很难接受他有一个伙伴的事实。

就在这个时候，肯尼意识到接近克雷格将会是一项比他计划的更加困难的工作。他鼓起勇气，在实地考察的时候问他类似这样的问题：“嘿，伙计，咱们为什么不多出去玩玩呢？” 在肯尼看来，克雷格似乎 _已经_ 注意到了他们之间的相似之处。

克雷格带着一定程度的惊讶看着他（至少是克雷格允许自己表现出来的惊讶）。 毕竟，肯尼在学校里不是特别喜欢说话，而且在实地考察的过程中也没有说过话。 回想起来，那是一次个人挫折。尽便他这么说了，克雷格的反应还是平淡又冷漠。

“因为你的朋友太让我讨厌了，这就是原因。我讨厌那些家伙。”

肯尼耸耸肩，在这种情况下，他没有找到任何直接的理由来为他的朋友辩护。如果克雷格讨厌他们，那么他就是讨厌他们。很有可能他根本没有理由。

“确实。”肯尼就这样回答道。

坏消息是，如果克雷格不喜欢肯尼的朋友，他们一起出去玩的机会就会大大减少。 _好_ 消息是，就像命中注定的那样，克雷格从来没有说过他讨厌 _肯尼_ 。所以还是有希望的。不要指望肯尼会改变立场，开始和克雷格的帮派混在一起。这是没用的。但还是有希望的。肯尼发现自己置身于仇恨的圈子之外，不知怎么的，肯尼认为这是因为克雷格 _确实_ 意识到了他们之间无形的相似之处。

如果肯尼承认，那么在四年级的握手时刻是他七年来从克雷格那里得到的最多的行动。他是一个难以接近的人，但是他的迷恋并没有减退。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是克雷格的捉摸不定让他变得更加坚定了。

如果肯尼早就知道，特维克会成为他和克雷格之间 _最大_ 的障碍，那么他当场就会因为完全不相信而自杀。

当镇上 _疯狂地_ 开始流行特维克和克雷格时，事情真的开始变得疯狂起来。这太疯狂了。 这向肯尼证明了两个活生生的人类的同人创作是多么危险。 这已经够糟糕的了，女孩们喜欢创作她们的幻想的另一个人。很久以前，碧碧和温迪曾告诉他，女孩俱乐部实际上已经票选出肯尼公主身边最可爱的骑士，这只是假的，大部分都是。肯尼得到这些选票的唯一原因是他偶尔的性别流动性和作为公主的身份允许他部分进入女孩俱乐部，但即便如此，还是有一些他不需要知道的投票。

无论如何，特维克和克雷格的同人（如此具有标志性，以至于它被大写成了肯尼生活故事的整个章节）意味着许多事情。 这意味着，再一次，肯尼追求的困难和复杂性被放大了。 当然，作为一个孩子，他不知道这件事到底有多重要，但是随着他们成熟，他意识到了它的重要性。在南方公园这样的地方，谣言和同人不会轻易消失。 这意味着特维克和克雷格的恋爱关系远不止在小学阶段，除非，所有的女孩们要么放弃对这段假恋情的执着，要么放弃希望，接受两个男孩并非同性恋。对肯尼来说，这段关系意味着克雷格 _真正_ 成为同性恋的可能性更高，而且他眼前没有一个女孩会阻碍他的追求。 除非他亲自拆散特维克和克雷格，但他永远不会这么做。 肯尼很有耐心，如果有必要的话，他可以等到太阳落山。对于一个不能死的孩子来说，放弃从来都不是一个值得的选择。他的字典里没有放弃。总有时间的。

特维克和克雷格的第一次在一起并没有持续多久。他们对整个事件的爆发感到困惑和烦躁，尽管他们试图呆在一起，但没有成功。这是大多数小学生恋爱的命运。 特别是那些开始本就是假的。同性恋并没有抵消小学生恋爱的脆弱性，这让女孩们（以及当时在南方公园的所有人）非常懊恼。

_然而_ ，这一事件似乎在两人之间引发了某种东西，使他们开始严肃地质疑自己的性取向。 这标志着肯尼真正巩固了他和克雷格之间的联系。就在那时，克雷格的咖啡消费量增加了两倍，从而导致他的吸烟习惯增加了两倍。 这时肯尼意识到，克雷格从“绝对值得交朋友”、“具有挑战性”、“有吸引力” ，变成了“绝对值得交男朋友”、“必不可少”和“辣得要死” 。那已经是九年级的时候，真是让人头疼。

九年级的时候，克雷格对特维克产生了一种真正的迷恋——这种迷恋并不是因为同人创作或小镇的缘故。除了克雷格对他单纯的兴趣，什么都没有。尽管事实上他们两个是亲密的朋友，并且在过去曾经“约会过”（如果小学也算的话），但克雷格却毫无头绪，对他们整个班级来说他的心思显而易见的。 他开始每天在特维克的咖啡店里消磨时间， _每天_ 不管有没有特维克，他都站在外面，喝着咖啡，抽着烟，尽量保持冷静。在镇上的大多数人看来，他就像一个得了相思病的白痴，努力保持冷静。 在肯尼看来，他看起来正在成长为一个性感的人，充满了前途无量的同性恋能量。他并不担心特维克。如果有什么不同的话，那就是肯尼想要感谢他让克雷格意识到自己性取向的一面，这会帮助他走出困境，让他靠在建筑物上吸更多的烟。这意味着他和肯尼在更多相似的地方出没。

虽然特维克的情况在某些方面有所帮助，但仍然令人沮丧。肯尼知道他们不会长久。他们不会的。他似乎是南方公园里唯一早早看清的人。唯一的问题是，这得持续 _多久_ ？

所以在九年级的时候，肯尼加入了棒球队。他只需要紧跟克雷格经常去的地方，等待时机。包括棒球场。这是克雷格参加的唯一一项体育运动，但这没什么，因为他在这方面是最好的。也许这是因为对他来说，最简单的运动就是做一个安静、冷酷的自己，这才真的有用。如果他想的话，他可以打内野的任何位置，但是他坚持游击手的位置，这也很好，这让他成为了老大和队长。

斯坦是肯尼唯一一个打棒球的好朋友，肯尼稍稍忽悠了他，告诉他这是为了陪他，但斯坦很快就看穿了这一点。 肯尼在中外野为自己创造了一个很好的位置——他肯定不害怕球击中他的头部，所以他不害怕直接从球的正下方接球，这是一个很好的接球方式。 还有一点也很好，就是斯坦的投球，没有多少人能把球打到中场。 这意味着肯尼有足够的时间在他参与的比赛之间喘口气。不幸的是，正是这个位置让斯坦这么快就明白了肯尼的不可告人的动机。

“嘿，伙计，”一天训练结束后，他们正走回储物柜时，他说。“每次我回到赛道上，我都会努力吸引你的注意力，跟你打招呼，或开个该死的玩笑，因为我们 _会_ 直接排成一排，但每次我抬头看你，你都在看克雷格的屁股。”

肯尼耸耸肩。他为什么要隐瞒呢？“是的。 那的确好看。真可惜你不在我旁边。你真的错过了好东西。”

斯坦带着疑惑慢慢地扬起眉毛。“什么？”

“哦，你在开玩笑，”肯尼意识到。有时候跟斯坦在一起很难分辨。 “还是那句话。好东西。”

“你……这不可思议。”斯坦说。

“为什么？我不能看吗？”

“告诉我肯尼，对我说实话——在你加入棒球队之前，你就这么想了？”

“嗯……是的。”

“那么，你加入棒球队是为了他，而不是 _为了_ 陪我？”

肯尼盯着他说：“是你说的，伙计，不是我。”

斯坦轻轻地推了他一下，肯尼看到他有些恼火的神情，有点吃惊。

“我 _不信_ ，”斯坦说。“我不信你说的所有可笑的话。在所有人中，偏偏是克雷格。”

“有什么问题？你知道我的双性恋。”

“这不是重点，”斯坦说，脸色变得涨红。 “你知道我不介意。”

_是的，当然，因为凯尔把你变成了一个彻头彻尾的深柜。_ “那还有什么问题呢? ” 肯尼问道。

“他现在和特维克在一起了。”

“哦，别告诉我你是那种愚蠢的cp粉，斯坦利•马什。我还以为你不会这样呢。”

“我不是——我的意思是，我指的不止是这个。 我不是cp粉。但他们还是 _一对_ ，肯尼，我不在乎你的道德指南针是否指向正北方。你不能破坏别人的关系。我不会容忍的。这个镇上的人已经够擅长搞砸自己了。”

肯尼咯咯地笑了起来，丝毫没有被斯坦的演讲吓到。“哦，你这完全不信任我的家伙。我很混蛋，但我没那么混蛋。如果我破坏了他们的关系，那真的会让我看起来狼狈，不是吗？我指的是一个完全有可能的事实，你也说了他们会自己把事情搞砸。”

斯坦在他的储物柜前停了下来，但他只是在开始打开柜子之前，看了肯尼一眼。

“你……你是认真的，对吧？”

“嗯，不然你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，肯尼！每次你开玩笑说想和每个人上床，我都无法分辨真假。你说的跟真的似的。”

“那当然是在开玩笑了。因为我只对一个人是认真的。而且，我 _不只_ 是想和他上床，所以他根本没被算进去。”

斯坦扬起了眉毛。“这是……我第一次听说。 _多久_ 了？ 我的意思是，至少在棒球赛季之前。”

肯尼耸耸肩。“我不知道，伙计。从我们... 八岁开始？九岁？虽然说实话，那时我只是觉得我真的他妈的想成为那家伙的朋友，因为我觉得我们之间有一些愚蠢的，深刻的，思想上的联系。 我可能真的开始喜欢……我不知道，可能是中学吧？然后我像是 _……真正的_ ，你知道……，爱上他……嗯，在去年的某个时候。”

“ _真他妈要命_ ，”斯坦说，脱下帽子，用手梳理头发。“从 _四年级_ 开始？该死。为什么？我们一直都很讨厌克雷格那些家伙。 _有时候_ 只是那些家伙。但绝对包括克雷格。”

“不， _你们_ 一直都讨厌克雷格，有时候还讨厌那些家伙。好消息是他也讨厌你们。谢谢你让我变得更艰难。说实话，如果不是这么难，我可能只有现在一半感兴趣。”

“但是……克雷格极端的……”斯坦吃惊地说，仍然感到莫名其妙。

“我 _知道_ 克雷格’极端'。克雷格的一切 _极端的_ 地方都是我喜欢他的原因。他那种让一切都滚蛋的态度，他完全不理睬各种胡说八道的方式，他擅长很多事情，但是他真的不在乎，又能保持 _仍然_ 擅长，他靠着墙吸烟的方式，好像有他自己的理由。还有他那愚蠢的，低沉的，冷漠的声音。而且他的屁股很漂亮。 而且他喜欢男人，按照逻辑，这让他对我更有吸引力。在你开始说他有多愚蠢之前，让我先说，我认为用广角镜头拍摄动物特写是一个天才的举动。”

“我……真不敢相信。你 _真的_ 他妈沉迷得一团糟，”斯坦坦诚地说。“我的意思是，我有点不敢相信我们之前没有人 _真正_ 注意到，但我猜那只是因为你开玩笑说要和 _每个人_ 上床，让我们只是觉得你是个婊子。”

“我还是可以做个婊子，但不到处乱搞，斯坦。看在上帝的份上，你什么都不知道吗？ 我是他的婊子。 他只是还不知道罢了。 另外，想想如果我 _从来没有_ 开玩笑说要和谁上床，你们可能很久以前就知道了。”

“我想是的，但到现在，说实话，我们都没有想到。”

“我知道，我知道。嘿，别告诉卡特曼。他已经是个白痴了，当涉及到别人的关系的时候，他就变得又白痴又混蛋，认为他是丘比特之类的什么玩意。但我不在乎你是否告诉凯尔。反正你们也需要分散一下注意力。”

“这又他妈是什么意思？”斯坦皱着眉问道。

“你知道这是什么意思，”肯尼说，对这个话题感到厌烦。 “管他的，明天见，好吗？我还有很多事情要做。”

斯坦笑了起来，“好。那么祝你好运了。”

肯尼一直在等待。 等待着。斯坦和他一起等待着。然后凯尔也等待着。 他们最终变得和肯尼本人一样投入。 凯尔曾经来到棒球比赛支持他的朋友，但他现在发现他几乎不再看比赛了，现在只看肯尼与克雷格的任何交流。 他说，任何事情都是一个过程，即使克雷格仍然和特维克在一起，因为这意味着他们未来潜在的关系将会有一个很大的开始。

然后，经过近两年的等待，肯尼的预言成真了。克雷格和特维克的关系不可避免地破裂了。一些推测的理由在全校流传开来。 他们没有时间相处，或者特维克侮辱了克雷格的豚鼠条纹……这个列表很长。如果所有的传言都是真的，肯尼也不会感到惊讶。肯尼只知道他们是学校里唯一的两个同性恋孩子（他们认为的——肯尼至少可以说出五个同性恋孩子的名字），这个事实让某种谣言无法再继续了。 一旦克雷格知道他有更多的选择，剩下的事情就容易多了。

所以在大三的春天，肯尼再次坚定地加入了棒球队，他知道他的计划 _终于_ 要结果了。他不得不承认，他打棒球的时候确实很开心，而且这一次也参与了一些活动，但最初的目的是为了更接近单身的克雷格——克雷格最终还是戴上了单身的头衔。 更糟糕的是，如果这样算更糟糕的话，克雷格用一个奇怪的环刺穿了他的舌头。 克雷格是肯尼见过的第一个穿舌环的棒球运动员，这被证明是一种祝福，也是一种诅咒。 一方面，肯尼碰巧认为克雷格戴着舌环看起来特别性感。 另一方面，肯尼也碰巧认为所有的男孩戴着舌环看起来特别性感。这是他的一个怪癖，他担心这会在练习时分散注意力，或者更糟——在交谈时分散注意力。他很高兴克雷格在大多数棒球比赛中背对着他。 虽然他的屁股本身就能分散他的注意力，但比起看到克雷格心不在焉地玩弄自己的舌头上的东西，还是远远不够有杀伤力。

第一天参加棒球训练时斯坦和肯尼几乎一样兴奋。克雷格已经单身一个月了。在这之前如果做出任何行动都显得 _太_ 操之过急，而到了现在，练习的第一天就是将他的长期追求付诸行动的最佳时机。肯尼向克雷格挥了挥手，克雷格面无表情地点了点头。总比被他竖中指要好。或者直接被忽视。

他邀请克雷格和他一起热身，克雷格接受了邀请，但之后他们就再无对话。 他很少在训练中说话，除非是为了指导或提示内场球员。 肯尼认为，他对棒球的重视程度可能超过其他任何事情。还有豚鼠。他是个有趣的孩子。 正如所料，克雷格有玩舌环的习惯，把舌环在牙齿之间来回弹出，并在下唇上来回滚动。 肯尼可以对天发誓，克雷格并不知道自己正在玩弄这枚戒指，而他心不在焉的表情使之更加吸引人。 在他们一起热身后，他很高兴地去他的外野地点准备。

他们的训练一结束，肯尼的心脏就开始狂跳不已。 在克雷格和特维克分手之前，他就想出了一个新的行动计划，他没有想到这么快就能把它付诸实践，但他不得不趁此抓住这个机会。他朝克雷格走去，小心翼翼地举起他的手套，示意斯坦准备。 作为一个出乎意料却有用的助攻手，斯坦让接近肯尼的队员们远离这场战斗。

他们的训练一结束，肯尼的心脏就开始狂跳不已。 在克雷格和特维克分手之前，他就想出了一个新的行动计划，他没有想到这么快就能把它付诸实践，但他不得不趁此抓住这个机会。他朝克雷格走去，小心翼翼地举起他的手套，示意斯坦准备。作为一个出乎意料地有用的助攻手，斯坦让接近肯尼的队员们远离这场战斗。

“嗨，塔克，”肯尼打招呼，努力保持冷静。 如果按照他的习惯，他不会直接称呼克雷格的姓氏，但是他有一个固定的任务安排，去随机做一些事情。 克雷格顺着他把手套放进运动包的地方一路往上抬头看着他。他把葵花籽的壳吐了出来。

“ _嗨_ ，麦考密克，”克雷格回答道。他说这番话的意思更多的是嘲笑肯尼向他打招呼的方式。如果克雷格有他自己的习惯，他很可能也不会用肯尼的姓称呼他。

“最近怎么样？”肯尼问。

“很好，”克雷格回答道，一边把舌环从牙齿上推了回去。根据他的语气判断，他的近况可能 _确实_ 很好，但他没有什么想说的。

“真不错。我在想……你能不能 _帮我个忙？”_

克雷格抬起眉毛，等待他往下说。肯尼不是那种会求人帮忙的人，绝对不是。除非这是他和他的朋友们某个荒谬计划的一部分。 即使在那时，他也是最不乐意求人帮忙的。 在他看来，恩惠和施舍的没什么区别了。 “什么忙？”

“嗯，你刚买了一辆新车，是吗？而你住得……离我这么近。我只是想知道你能不能... 训练结束后送我回家？你不用一路送我回家。我完全可以从你家走到我家。如果你同意的话。

“好啊，当然了。”克雷格毫不犹豫地回答。

“真-真的？”

“当然，有个伴多好。”

这比肯尼预想的要容易得多。克雷格没有质疑 _为什么_ 肯尼突然想在一起打棒球的三年里和他拼车回家。他没有问肯尼在克雷格买车 _之前_ 是怎么回家的。他只是简单地表示同意，典型的克雷格风格。 _好极了_ 。

“棒，”肯尼说，对自己的成功还是有点惊讶。“那么今天就可以吧？”

克雷格点点头，好像这完全算不上一件事，直到他收拾好东西，离开休息区，带着肯尼走向他的车。肯尼转过身来看着斯坦，给了他一个微不可查的象征成功的点头。斯坦带着担忧的表情看着他。他和肯尼一样担心这个计划漏洞太多。

克雷格为肯尼打开了车门，这让他既惊讶又增长了内心的爱意。说克雷格的车是 _新车_ 简直是对新车的侮辱。 它破旧不堪，蛋蓝色的，1981年的大众高尔夫。对克雷格来说很新鲜，对肯尼来说也是新鲜的，但是从其他方面来说根本称不上新。考虑到汽车的年代（或许是肯尼对好车的标准非常低——这种可能性很大），座椅的状况相当不错，后视镜上还挂着一个小树牌空气清新剂。它被称为黑冰，肯尼没有意识到这是一种香包。这有点像古龙水，让人兴奋，肯尼有点害怕它被汽车点燃。 要么以前的车主吸烟，要么克雷格肯定已经在车里吸过很多次烟，足以达到这种烟熏麝香水平。古龙香水的空气清新剂根本没有盖住它，相反，它混合着诱惑。他可以想象一些时髦的女孩，比如温迪，排斥这种组合。 这让他想起了他和他的朋友们在中学时吸烟的情景，他们努力想用香水来掩盖证据。 这种味道立刻成了他最喜欢的新味道。

“抱歉，这儿一团糟，”克雷格爬上驾驶座时说。他似乎没有意识到肯尼在混乱中 _成长_ 的事实，也没有意识到这辆车其实真的一点也不混乱（除非他把杯架里的烟灰缸算作混乱）。车上有一个装着豚鼠食品的食品杂货袋，地上有一张旧的化学测试，差不多就只是这些。 为一些不需要道歉的事情发表如此普通的道歉，只是进一步提醒他和克雷格并不亲密。肯尼无法想象克雷格为自己的混乱向特维克道歉。而且，克雷格是在他和特维克分手 _后_ 得到这辆车的。舌环也是。一切都是时候了。到目前为止，肯尼已经非常有耐心了，而且他终于得到了 _一些_ 回报。 一切都在适当的时候。

克雷格启动了车子，离开停车场，除了音响一片寂静。 这辆车太旧了，没有辅助端口，甚至没有 CD 驱动器，但它确实有一个卡带插槽。 有一个盘子插在里面，演奏着史密斯乐队的歌，肯尼在震动的汽车中感觉到他和克雷格之间有一种奇怪的化学反应。肯尼认为，克雷格不抽丁香烟真是太直播了——这种香烟并不是很容易买到的。丁香和史密斯乐队将是一个更加致命的组合。充满车内的烟雾无疑更像是涅槃乐队的氛围，但乞丐们不能挑三拣四。 他已经坐在了在克雷格的非传统的完美的车里。 他在这场游戏中抢先了太多，不能再挑剔了。

“关于这个音乐我也很抱歉，”克雷格咕哝着。肯尼觉得他一点也不觉得抱歉。“那盘磁带是爸爸送给我的暖车礼物。我只是把它放在车里，因为调频信号糟透了。”

“不，史密斯乐队很棒，”肯尼诚实地说。“相比……干盯着天花板什么的来说还不错。但是我的意思是，它也有点融合了你整个车的氛围，所以很酷。我喜欢。”

克雷格停顿一会儿，等到红绿灯的时候才转过头来看着肯尼。“是啊……我也喜欢。”

车内又安静了下来，只有音乐里莫里西的戏剧性的表演打破了沉默。感觉真的很棒。这样的旅途说短不短说长也不长。沉默的气氛几乎是痛苦的，但并不会让人不舒服，所以肯尼认为这是一场胜利。他猜对克雷格来说，这一点也不痛苦，这是另一个不错的条件。音乐（尤其是在确定他们都喜欢之后）也很有帮助。就算他们的关系再无发展，肯尼也几乎不会介意——每天开车回家，坐在烟雾中，听史密斯乐队开着一辆旧车。这感觉就像汽车本身有一个灵魂，在同一波长，他就像和克雷格。但这并不是最终目标。 这只是一个幸运的开始。

鉴于他们只唱了两首半的歌，肯尼认为这次行程不可能超过10分钟，而且由于搭顺风车是肯尼认为可以与克雷格进行更多交流的方式，他认为自己需要投入更多的精力。一切都在适当的时候。在整个棒球赛季中，他们每天都能有这样一个时间段。

他们把车停在克雷格家外的路边，克雷格把车停了下来。又是沉默。

“谢谢。”肯尼说。

“嗯，没事，”克雷格回答，语调中有一点点感情。 “有一个乘客也很不错。”

“嘿，呃，所以，你能告诉我，我们为什么不再一起出去玩呢？” 肯尼问道。 “这样就不显得莫名其妙了，你不觉得吗？”

“因为，”克雷格说，“我讨厌你的朋友们。”

肯尼耸耸肩。“我没有问你为什么不和我的朋友出去玩，而是我。你不讨厌我，对吧？”

克雷格压着嗓子说，“我想我不讨厌。”

“那么也许我们应该找个时间聚一下，”肯尼建议道，希望他不会脸红。那会毁了整个氛围。 “我喜欢你打发空闲时间的方式。”

“我们现在不算在聚吗？”克雷格问。

肯尼扬了扬眉毛。坐车兜风也算聚会？总比什么都没有好，他想。“是的，我想算是。”

“那么我会继续开车送你。”

肯尼得拼命克制自己的叹息。“”好的，克雷格。明天见，谢谢你。”

“明天见，肯尼。”

当肯尼走出轿车，偷偷庆祝他认为的小小的胜利时，他肯定自己更喜欢克雷格叫他的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

在学校里的第二天是极其普通的一天。 肯尼不确定他期望的是什么。他不指望在搭一次微不足道的顺风车回家之后，就能和克雷格成为永远的好朋友，但他认为至少定期的交谈不会 _完全_ 不可能。不过，他和克雷格那天在学校里没有一次交谈。

他们在训练的时候也没有，尽管他认为那也是很正常的。 只是 _现在_ 他对克雷格有了比平时更多的了解，这种了解在他们的顺风车开始前是没有的。这一整天里，如果有人问他克雷格在哪里，他就能告诉他们。 那天早上，他看见他穿着栗色的北极猴子队服，不知不觉中，他已经开始寻找栗色了。不是他在跟踪克雷格，或者故意观察他的一举一动。 只是，在学校的所有人中，肯尼碰巧记得克雷格当时穿的是什么，所以他的眼睛自然而然地被栗色的身影吸引住了。所以，当巴特斯问克莱德午餐时有没有看到克雷格时，肯尼毫不犹豫地加入了对话，回答道：“他现在排在午餐队伍的第三位。”他甚至没有从自己的花生酱三明治上抬起头来。

“谢谢，肯，”巴特斯慢慢地说，他和克莱德都带着困惑和惊讶的神情看着肯尼。肯尼没有回应。当然，他也对自己感到惊讶，但这并不重要。这就是他现在的生活。 克雷格•塔克•德沃提。 克雷格迷人的蓝眼睛，秘鲁橄榄色皮肤和他的下巴线条，他们不能被复制真是太可惜了，肯尼想，不然他能有一些精致的复制品。

然后训练结束了，克雷格走向 _他_ 。

“准备走了吗？”

“啊，你决定要继续开车送我？”肯尼说。这样说很愚蠢，但幸运的是他好歹说了些什么。 他还在努力从克雷格主动来找他的冲击感中恢复过来。整整一天他们没有交谈，他还没有准备好。

“我给你的感觉是我不想继续了吗？”克雷格问，他看起来甚至有些不愉快。

“不，一点也不。你非常热情。我只是想确保你不会改变主意，决定像讨厌我的朋友一样讨厌我。”

克雷格扬起眉毛。“说的有道理。但你的确很棒。”

_真他妈是个奇迹_ ，肯尼说。 克雷格讨厌所有人。能够不被他讨厌是一种荣誉。他甚至不知道自己做了什么才得到这个特权。

“你 _还_ 讨厌斯坦吗？即使我们一起打棒球? ” 肯尼在他们走向停车场的路上问道。

“正是因此，我还是讨厌他。”

“那真他妈的该死，我们是一个团队。我的意思是，队友情谊和所有也算不上什么，但你会认为这在团队运动中有些影响。”

“他是投球手，”克雷格简单地说。“而且他做得很棒。他正在夺走我可能得到的认可。”

肯尼忍不住笑了。“你想干什么？同时当游击手和投球手？”

“这不是重点，”克雷格说。感情逐渐染上他的声音。“ _关键_ 是游击手应该是内场最好的球员。”

“这一点我倒是不反对。”肯尼说。但毕竟，克雷格才是最棒的。斯坦是个不错的投手，但是从各方面来说，这都是他最擅长的事。说实话，克雷格可能会是个比斯坦更好的投手。意思就是说，你可以轻易地用克雷格替换斯坦，但斯坦永远无法接替克雷格的游击手位置。肯尼开始明白了。

“对，游击手才他妈应该是明星。有时候的确是这样的。但是和我们比赛的那些白痴球队永远不会挥球棒，所以斯坦连续得到9次三振。没有人记得游击手的名字，因为对方没有击中。 更不用说外场了。你也应该生气。”

肯尼耸耸肩。“外场就是外场。我只是很高兴来到这里。我不是你们中的一员，所以无论怎样，我都对我们的胜利很满意。”

“ ……真客观。但至于我，我他妈的讨厌投手。不是针对斯坦。至少现在不是，我想。但他是个投手，所以我讨厌他。”

“嗯……我很高兴你有一个理由，”肯尼说，他真的是这么想的。现在看来，克雷格讨厌别人是有正当理由的，这还算不错。“那么凯尔呢？你也讨厌篮球运动员吗？”

克雷格停下来思考了一下。 “嗯……既然你提到了，是的。但这是另一回事，而且那也不是我讨厌凯尔的原因。我讨厌布罗弗洛夫斯基的主要原因是他对投手没有意见。他每场比赛都来，却只是为了看那个该死的投手。”

肯尼大笑起来。“我早该猜到的。那么卡特曼？”

当他们走到车旁时，克雷格用最恼怒的表情看着他。“卡特曼？ _卡特曼_ ？你真的有必要问我为什么他妈讨厌埃里克•卡特曼吗？”

“……明白了。就当我没问过。”

“ _你_ 还把他当朋友吗？”

肯尼耸耸肩。“算是默认了吧。他还能跟谁说话呢？”

“同情他并不是你的 _职责_ 。”

“我能怎么办？我是个圣人。”

他们上了车，接着肯尼下了车，点燃了一支烟，克雷格不由自主地打开了车窗。 前一天，肯尼还不知道该怎么办。他不知道是否可以抽烟，不管是社交的角度来说还是汽车方面，但是今天他已经完全适应了。

“所以，我们又要一起聚一聚了，”肯尼说，从容不迫地拖着脚步。“你认为呢？”

“我想是的，”克雷格表示同意。 这次他也抽了一支烟，这意味着他可以放下自己社交方面的担忧。

对肯尼来说，今天这趟顺风车的开始让他觉得他们永远是朋友，永远一起坐车。这就是他和别人一起抽烟时的感觉。他对哥特孩子几乎一无所知，他们还是一如既往的哥特，但是当他碰巧和他们同时在学校后面抽烟时，他觉得他们就像是他的同胞，他一生都是哥特的死忠。管他什么吸烟有害健康——它在社交场合创造了奇迹。

当克雷格动作流畅地从打开的窗户里把烟掐灭时，肯尼看着他。吸烟是一个社交奇迹，但它也带来一种社会错觉，而充其量只能起到打破僵局的作用。他读过一项研究，如果你和某人一起吸烟，那个人更有可能信任你，并且更真诚和你说话。到现在，他发现这项研究是正确的。

“嘿，克雷格？”

“嗯？”他回应，眼睛依然盯着路面。他的手同时握着香烟和方向盘，看起来是那么自然，那么清爽。他变得越来越有吸引力。肯尼想知道，当香烟在他嘴里的时候，他是否用舌环玩弄烟头。他疯狂地赶走那个念头，免得给自己惹上麻烦。

“你最喜欢吃什么？”

克雷格怀疑地看了眼停车标志。“你问我……喜欢吃什么。”这不是个疑问句。

“嗯，是的。我认识你很久了。但我也不能过问你的生活故事，我知道这个该死的镇上每个人的故事。 但是我不知道一些关于你的最普通的，简单的事情。这就像是……成为朋友的第一步，或者……至少开始不互相讨厌的第一步。”

“好吧，那你先说。”

“ _好吧_ ，我的没那么令人兴奋。但这可能会让你大吃一惊，不过我也并没有过上什么美食家的生活。”克雷格哼了一声，觉得好笑。肯尼很高兴他能从他身上唤起任何一种兴趣。“我最喜欢的食物是... 一个好吃的玉米卷。”

“那么，你觉得我会说什么？而且你在南方公园也找不到好吃的玉米卷。这就是为什么它如此珍贵。你必须去Casa Bonita，而我一生中只去过五次，这要感谢我的朋友们的生日聚会。但是我想父母们为孩子的生日晚餐买单是一件很正常的事情，所以在我的一生中，我只吃了五盘免费的玉米饼。 当然，免费的部分可能会让它们更好吃。 但是，它们还是他妈的很棒。而且很温暖。不要低估热食品的价值。”

“你第二喜欢的是什么？” 克雷格问道。“你说过一个好吃的玉米卷是你最喜欢的。那么二个喜欢的是什么? ”

肯尼提起了警惕。他没想到克雷格引他 _先_ 说出来了。“你真的那么感兴趣吗？”

克雷格耸了耸肩，把香烟抽开。“是的，人们总是把奇怪的东西说成第二位。但它可能是你的第一个最爱，你只是不想让别人觉得你像个怪胎。”

肯尼停顿了一下。他说的有道理。他认为这就是你一直紧张而严肃的时候容易发生的事情。它让你成为一个好的倾听者，让你更好地看穿他人，注意到他们所有的细微动静。“好吧，你没有错。其次是冷披萨。”

“冷披萨？ _冷披萨_ ？这算什么喜欢的东西啊？不是说过不要低估热食品的价值吗吗? ”

“我只是说热食品很有价值，并不意味着冷的食物就没有。”

“我想是的，但是披萨？那玩意儿热的时候最好吃了。”

“好吧，听着，事情是这样的，”肯尼说着，试图说明白到底是怎么回事。 他从来没有真正需要解释他对冷披萨的喜爱。 他应该多练习。 “问题是，我们很少能买得起一个披萨……每当我们买了披萨，它就是我们……三天的食物。 所以我们不能把它给扔了，当天气热的时候，我们怀疑这些剩饭是否真的能吃，以至于你不能好好地品尝它。如果它是冷的，就没有这种担忧。”

“你知道你可以把它重新加热，对吧？”

“啊，但那需要一个功能正常的烤箱或微波炉。麦考密克家可没有这些东西。”

克雷格咬了咬牙间的舌环，显然有点不好意思。

“不过，这也很棒，”肯尼说。“不会烧伤你的嘴，它不会有那种使人发胖或油腻的味道，它能成为一顿不错的早餐，也更容易在床上吃。这是我们家最方便的一餐，也是我们家有史以来最豪华的一餐，我很喜欢它的这些优点。”

“你 _居然_ 欣赏一块他妈的冷披萨。”

“该你了。”肯尼说。

“好吧。香烟和咖啡。”

肯尼嘲笑道。“你这白痴，那根本不是食物。 你还有胆量坐在这里评论我的玉米卷和冷披萨。这他妈算什么回答？”

“这算是我最喜欢的口味，”克雷格解释道。 “你显然没有一起尝过咖啡和香烟。”

“你说得对，我没有，”肯尼说着，转了转眼珠。 他不爱提起自己的贫穷，但克雷格让他很难避免。此外，他们也没有刻意回避。“我实在负担不起在另一种兴奋剂上花钱。”

“好吧，如果 _你吃了_ ，你就会同意味道比你吃过的任何食物都重要。我没有最喜欢的食物，因为咖啡和香烟太好了，让我不想吃东西。此外，有时候我一整天消耗的唯一东西就是咖啡。它 _完全_ 可以算作一种食物。”

“那是什么感觉？”

克雷格没有回头看他，但肯尼注意到他扬起了眉毛。他的表情就像是肯尼刚才纠结着披萨时的一样，他以前可能也从来不需要描述它的味道。

“这……就像……好吧，你至少尝过咖啡，对吧？”

“有一次，”肯尼说。 咖啡对他来说是一种奢侈品，他并不认为自己需要更多的刺激来放松。他既可以选择抽烟也可以选择喝咖啡；他不生活在克雷格式的宇宙中，两者都是可行的选择。

“好吧.……所以想象一下叼着一根香烟。它会让你的嘴巴有点灼伤，还会让你的肺部充血。有些余味。但是咖啡——好的，浓的咖啡——也有一种强烈的，苦涩的回味。实际上，咖啡和香烟的余味非常相似。 所以他们有点……互补。我想就像人们常说的一些葡萄酒是对某些食物的补充，但这对我来说更有意义。于是你就有了第一次 _尼古丁_ 冲击——最好是一天中的第一支烟——然后你就有了第一次的咖啡感受到这种冲击感，当你习惯了这两种冲击，你可能就不会再注意到它们中 _任何一种_ 的冲击，但是 _加在一起_ 来看，感觉就像又回到了第一次。然后，既然你把他们聚在一起，如果你做得对，你会感觉……就像， _嗡嗡_ 了一分钟。 至少在你的身体适应之前。 这就像是头痛，但是真的很厉害。不是那种当你，脱水，站起来太快的时候。就像是它自己的 _毒品_ 。如果它恰到好处，它会让你起鸡皮疙瘩，但也许是因为天冷。 但这仍然是体验的一部分。”

肯尼说不出话来。他说得这么……有诗意？他不知道克雷格有那种激情。这让他觉得自己为冷披萨辩护有点愚蠢。他在脑子里记下了要多和克雷格一起抽烟，如果从他嘴里问出更多坦诚对话的话。

“现在这能算是最喜欢的食物了？”

肯尼心不在焉地说：“是的，是的，这也算…”

当他们关于食物的对话结束时，他们已经到了克雷格的家。肯尼走回家，拿出了那个严重过时的翻盖手机，给斯坦打了电话。

“嘿，伙计，你忙吗？你和凯尔能不能帮我个忙，从特维克那儿给我带杯咖啡来？”

oOo

“这件是你最喜欢的衬衫之类的吗？”克雷格在棒球队等待训练开始的时候在球员休息区问道。自从他们开始两次搭顺风车以来，克雷格和他的沟通越来越多。他和肯尼讨论了宠物（主要是关于豚鼠条纹的话题）、他们的妹妹是最好的朋友、比较了他们最喜欢的电影，以及他们对史密斯乐队的 _真实_ 感受（这有一个明显的共通想法，“真他妈的好听”）。课间，克雷格偶尔向肯尼点点头算是打招呼，在棒球场上，他会叫肯尼把球投向他，但是关于球衣的问题是他们在去停车场之前，他 _真正_ 和肯尼说的话。这句话如此普通，但肯尼心里的小公主已经跳起了胜利的电臀舞。

肯尼低头看着自己的衬衫，像是忘了自己穿的是哪件。这 _的确_ 是他的最爱。这也许是他拥有的最俗气的东西之一，但对他来说却是最完美的一件衣服。

“是的，没错。”肯尼说。

“像是有彩虹炸在你身上了。这衣服是什么鬼？”

“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，”肯尼假装恼怒地开始说，因为这衣服看起来确实像彩虹炸在他身上了，“这是凯伦送的礼物。”

“这……是凯伦……送的礼物？”

那是一件涅槃乐队的衬衫，上面有一张乱七八糟的笑脸，颜色是扎染上的浓烈的霓虹色。

“是的，”肯尼说，望着远处。为什么这件衬衫是他最喜欢的，这个问题有很多个回答，他很少解释，甚至也没有向凯伦充分解释，担心如果她把所有的事情都理解错了，他会伤害她的感情。但他觉得应该让克雷格知道。

“我十四岁的生日时。她去了一家旧货店，那里比不上什么……香蕉共和国，但是对于一个12岁的麦考密克来说，超过零美元的商品就是一种奢侈。所以她知道我喜欢涅槃乐队，她自己也觉得很酷，于是给我买了这件涅槃乐队的旧衬衫。但它曾是纯白色的。作为一个妹妹，凯伦觉得她需要打造打造这件衬衫，让它成为一件更私人的礼物，除了知道我喜欢涅磐乐队，她也知道我喜欢90年代的垃圾时尚。你知道，太讽刺了。”

“当然，”克雷格说。

“所以她把它扎染了。她非常自豪。我也 _真的_ 很喜欢。 我是说，涅槃乐队很棒，他们的衬衫也很酷。我真的很喜欢扎染这种九十年代的垃圾时尚。我喜欢穿着如此过时的流行服装，这种衣服像是在讽刺时尚。“凯伦， _保佑她_ ，”肯尼夸张地说，“对我说，以她的扎染技术和我的基因，我也许可以冒充科特•科本。 太棒了。”

“ _但是_ ？”克雷格继续问，感觉到故事还有更多的内容。

“但是，有件事我没有告诉凯伦，也永远不会告诉她，因为她非常努力地想给我买一件好衬衫。科特•科本自己说过——我引用他的话——他永远不会穿扎染的衣服，也不会和嬉皮士服装打交道，除非它是用菲尔•柯林斯的尿液和杰瑞 •加西亚的血液制成的。”

“该死，真是硬核。”

“我知道。 所以我不能告诉凯伦科特•科本讨厌扎染。但对我来说，这无关紧要。这只会让事情变得更好。 他不穿，因为不够朋克。但是，还有什么比不遵守朋克法则更具朋克色彩呢？我不仅仅是一个反对正常人的无政府主义者。我也是一个反对 _自己_ 人民的无政府主义者。我他妈的想干什么就干什么——这就是我朋克的方式。 我是朋克之神。我的讽刺水平太高了，我他妈的已经不止在朋克上了。我是如此的朋克，如果让科特•科本自己穿这件衣服，他就像是个婴儿，所以我把它称作我的风格。我穿着属于他的标志，浸泡在隐喻的血液中，他羞于让自己完美邋遢的身体显得优雅。 所以我回答你的问题，是的。这是我最喜欢的衬衫。但现在，你是唯一知道原因的人。”

克雷格对他眨了眨眼。他相当吃惊，但肯尼希望他在某种程度上给他留下深刻的印象。克雷格，这个混蛋， _不得不_ 欣赏讽刺和刻薄的朋克。

“你已经超越了自己……我喜欢这样。”

“我记得你说过这看起来像彩虹炸在我身上。”

“是的，但你穿起来很好看。”

肯尼轻微笑了，克雷格可能没有看到。他们跑回了他们的位置。

oOo

那天的顺风车的开始是最轻松的，这一定是因为他们之前已经有沟通了。事实上，他们的教练让克雷格作为队长在训练结束后留下来一分钟讨论队伍的排列，而克雷格直接把大众汽车的钥匙扔给了肯尼去发动汽车。他就像一个新手。如果第二天上学的时候他们没有进行一次真正的交谈，肯尼发誓他会吃了自己。

“那么，今天的问题是什么? ” 克雷格问道。 他的语气终于轻松了一次，但他得开始习惯肯尼每天的审讯。

肯尼舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇，在点烟之前用手指捻弄着他的香烟。

“放轻松，”过了一会儿，他说。他已经知道他想问什么了。他只需要确定时机是否合适。 _现在就是是最好的时机。“_ 你有什么包袱? ”

克雷格嗤之以鼻，嘴角翘了起来。“我的包袱？ 什么 _包袱_ ？我没有包袱。”

“胡说。每个人都有自己的小包袱。事实上，这并不是某个真实存在的物件。给我找个没有包袱的人，我就给你找个没有故事的人。”

“好吧，我就没有故事，”克雷格耸耸肩说。

“ _见鬼吧_ 。你打算告诉我你一辈子都住在南方公园却没有故事？你是想告诉我，你经历了 _秘鲁乐队的之类的鬼东西_ 后，却没有故事? ”

“我想我明白你的意思了。”

“所以呢？你有什么包袱？”

第二次问的时候，克雷格突然想到了什么，他的表情有些不对劲。

“我们家已经靠救济金生活好几年了。”

“好的，现在我们有了进展，”肯尼说，希望他因克雷格如此真诚而感到的热情不会与他因克雷格没有钱而感到的热情混淆。“好吧，这是我们另一个共同点。”

克雷格似乎不想继续回答这个特殊的问题。他开启了一个新的话题。

“特维克和 _我_ 分手了。他认为我带着他堕落了。他认为我没有感情。他认为我……他认为把时间浪费在我身上不值。”

_该死。_

“好吧，他该看看现在的你，”肯尼说。 “随叫随到什么的。我喜欢浪费时间。”

克雷格转过头对他微笑，但那是一种悲伤的微笑。 肯尼再也不想看到他那样笑了。

差不多半首歌过去了，他们俩才又开口说话。 最后，肯尼没有停顿考虑这是不是一个好主意，他继续他们的谈话。

_“你们上床了吗？”_

克雷格猛烈地顿了一下，以至于肯尼认为他可能会在刹一脚摆在刹车上。他振作精神以防万一，但克雷格很快恢复了镇静。

“不好意思？”

肯尼耸耸肩。他有想过克雷格可能会有这样的反应，但实际上，他并不认为讨论性生活和讨论谈论的其他话题有什么不同。

“这只是一个简单的问题，”肯尼说。“我没有别的意思。只是好奇而已。”

克雷格目不转睛地盯着路面，但很明显他的心思在别的地方。

“是……是的，我们上过床了，”克雷格说。“只... 只有一次。”

尽管他极其想知道，但肯尼克制自己不去问谁是上面的。

“你后悔了吗？”肯尼反而问道。从克雷格的表情来看，这个话题似乎并不是那么令人愉快。

“没有……”克雷格说，但肯尼并不相信。 克雷格深深地叹了口气。 “只是……你知道人们告诉你的那些——关于你应该和对的人上床之类的的狗屁玩意吗? ”

“是的，”肯尼说。这是一个愚蠢的信条，在他和塔米•沃纳发生关系之后，他一直试图强迫自己遵循这个信条。 所有那些贞操戒指的之类的东西都是错误的，让塔米给他口交只是让他最终感到空虚。不管怎样，这就是为什么每个人都认为他是个荡妇，讽刺的是，正如他告诉斯坦的那样。 _假装_ 想和每个人上床，这样你就可以把它留给那个值得你这么做的人。有趣的是，如果肯尼和他认识的所有人上床，他谈论这件事甚至不会有之前的一半多。 这是一个多么愚蠢、荒谬的世界啊。

“嗯，他们 _没有_ 告诉你的是，即使你找到了合适的人，你也可能没有合适的时机。”

_你告诉我了_ ，肯尼想。 克雷格一直都是他的“真命天子” ，然而在搞他的却是各种机缘巧合。

“继续。”肯尼说。

“所以……听着，显然特维克并不是我的真命天子。 我不得不和他约会两次才明白这一点，但最终我还是明白了。但在当时，他是正确的人选。 当我们开始约会的时候，我告诉自己，即使我们不能在一起，我也不介意和他上床。但是特维克总是很紧张，我们花了很长时间才真正做到。事实上，直到我们差点分手的时候，我们才有了第一次。他生我的气，他认为我没有给他足够的关注——或者适当的关注——我很沮丧，很绝望，很……我的意思是，我想我们这么做是为了挽救我们的关系。现在回顾过去是很明显的，但是……不要为了挽救一段感情而和他做。”

“我会记住的，”肯尼轻声说。这太奇怪了，肯尼对克雷格和特维克的关系恨之入骨，但是他真的为克雷格感到 _难过_ 。他认为，他会很高兴如果他们上床可能是导致他们关系破裂的原因，但他没有。他只是为克雷格难过。他希望克雷格的第一次是一个好的第一次，不管是和谁。 这恰恰证明了初夜并不是人们所吹捧的那样。如果他有他自己的方式，肯尼将使克雷格的第二次到第一百次完美。

克雷格把车停在他家门口，但没有马上熄火。

“我不认为…… ”克雷格艰难地咽了口唾沫，然后继续说道。“我甚至不认为我们做爱的时候依然相爱。我不知道我们是什么关系。我甚至不知道我是否能回忆起我们 _没有感情_ 是从什么时候开始。这就像……我知道我们 _开始约会_ 的时候我就想和特维克做了，但是如果我知道会是这样的情况，我绝不会这么想。我甚至不记得那是什么感觉。这他妈是有多糟糕? ”

“真是糟透了，”肯尼同意道，一只手紧张地抚摸着自己的头发。“对不起。”

“不是你的错。 反正现在也无能为力，”克雷格说。很明显，这一切都很难解脱，但是他的肩膀放松了，他的表情平静了了，好像有一个重担从他身上移开了。“我不... 我不知道为什么要告诉你这些。”

“我知道。”肯尼说。“相信我”

“是吗？” 克雷格怀疑地问，但肯尼相信克雷格知道这是真的。“好吧，我想是的。为什么？”

“我告诉过你。我们在同一个波段。我们是一路货色，你和我。”

克雷格轻谬地哼了一声“为什么，因为我们都领救济金吗？”

“不，傻逼。 我们只是... 我们都知道生活就是在胡说八道，但我们不在乎。我们以不同的方式面对它，我们以不同的方式处理它，但是不同的方式仍然把我们带到同一个结果。”

“你知道，你比人们想象的要聪明，肯尼。”

“我身上的很多东西是人们不会相信的。人们对我们这样的人不屑一顾。没关系。我不需要别人的赞扬就能成为现在的我。”

克雷格熄了火。“是的。我想你是对的。明天见？”

“明天见。”

肯尼下了车，双手插在口袋里，一次也没有回头，尽管他几乎能感觉到克雷格的视线灼烧着他的背部。他肯定一直看着肯尼直到他消失在他的视线中，因为他没有听到克雷格的车门开关的声音。

oOo

“嘿。”

肯尼的心脏几乎要跳出他的喉咙，他关上他的储物柜看到克雷格站在他的储物柜门后面。这是第一次真正的校内接触。

“嘿，”肯尼回答，努力保持他的声音平稳。他习惯了在这个时候和克雷格谈话，但是这是一个完全不同的环境。

“训练后你想和我一起喝一杯冰沙吗？”

“一杯冰沙？”肯尼扬起眉毛问道。

“是的。我一直想要去尝尝。训练后去喝一杯真的很棒。在7-11那里就有。既然你要坐我的车，我想我得问问你想不想去。”

“我——呃，当然可以。 我不知道能不能买得起一杯冰沙，不过当然可以，我和你一起去。” 肯尼的心脏狠狠地撞击着他的胸膛，如果克雷格此时能听到他的心跳，他也不会感到惊讶。

克雷格轻轻地笑了。“伙计，我会给你买单的，只要70美分。我只想去喝点饮料。”

“哦，”肯尼说。“那好，我们走吧。”

这就是第一次校内对话的结束。肯尼纠结了一整天，不知道该不该算作克雷格邀请他约会，或者喝一杯冰沙是不是约会，最后他认定，只要他们一起做点什么，除了一起坐车，是什么都不重要。

不幸的是，冰沙之旅并没有发生。

至少那天没有。

相反，发生的事情要重要得多，尽管肯尼最初认为这是一个重大的意外，但他无法否认，这是他和克雷格关系进展的一个巨大催化剂——也许比喝冰沙更有效。

自从克雷格提出这个想法之后，肯尼一直期待着训练的 _结束_ ，所以当训练结束的时候，他已经收拾好行李，准备以前所未有的速度前进。

“哇，”克雷格直截了当地说。“人们会认为你以前从来没有喝过冰沙。”

肯尼面无表情地看着他。“不过，这倒是真的。我以前 _从没_ 喝过冰沙。”

“妈的，你他妈什么原因？从来没有喝过咖啡和香烟，也从来没有喝过冰沙……那么，我很荣幸拿走你吃冰沙第一次。”

想到克雷格说的这句话肯尼脸红了。 _他是多没用？_

“实际上，我试过了咖啡和香烟。”

“然后呢？”

“致命。”

“告诉过你。”

他们像往常的两个星期一样走上车，但是从停车场开出来的方向却不一样。这种例行公事的做法让肯尼感到不安，在他看来，这标志着他们的关系进入了一个新时代。就像第一次坐车一样。

这是一次安静的汽车旅行，大约每两天发生一次。 他们一点问题也没有，尤其是他们都认为史密斯乐队的磁带是完美无缺的。他们之间似乎再也没有 _尴尬的沉默_ ，如果曾经那种也算的话。事实上，肯尼认为，克雷格可能是他认识的唯一一个就算沉默也 _不会_ 让他感到尴尬的人。

肯尼很熟悉去7-11的路线——那里离汤姆的鼻整形术很近——但是他从来没有开车去过那个方向。 这有点不现实，实际上像南方公园这样的小镇，甚至还有可能存在一条他没有开车经过的街道。 他应该认为这是个不好的征兆。当他偏离常规太多的时候，危险通常会威胁到他的生命，但是他并不在意。他只在意克雷格。克雷格和他对冰沙的热情。

事实上，在柏油路的一些地方仍然有冰，这完全是荒唐可笑的。很少有这么多的黑冰在春天这么晚的时候仍然存在。也许是克雷格使用了一种 _叫做_ “黑冰”的空气清新剂，诅咒了他们（和汽车）。所以说真的，肯尼没有办法预测到他们会在冰上打滑，接着车从山上滚下来。但他该这么预料到的。

事情发生得太快了，肯尼甚至不能完全确定事情是怎么发生的，克雷格的车是怎么失去控制的，或者车在翻滚中的状态如何。他只知道史密斯乐队的磁带还在继续放着。

_在你身边死去是一种天堂般的死法……在你身边死去，是我的荣幸，是我的荣幸。_


End file.
